Shi Xing
Shi Xing ' is the true son of Tian and the former Great God of the Ferocious Affiliation. At his introduction, he is under the curse of the Mark of Death placed by High Priest Xin Yue Kui, and serves as a major antagonist of the first arc. After his defeat and temporary death at Zi Yu's hands, he resurrects with his memories restored, which had been corrupted by Shen Yen while he was cursed. Enraged, he now seeks his vengeance against the gods, forging a bond with the Immortal Phoenix to do so. Appearance At the onset of the story, due to the Mark of Death that was put on him, Shi Xing is a large, muscular being with scattered, brown skin, white hair and a white stripe that covers the middle of his face and extends to his waist. He wears red shorts with a white sash wrapped with three to four sets of giant teeth in certain segments. He also has blue eyes but no sclerae or pupils. After he loses to Zi Yu and regains his senses, he returns back to his slimmer body and on his waist, he doesn't have the sets of giant teeth wrapped around his waist. During his time as the Castellan, he wore a blue skirt with a white sash and white, wrist bandages. Personality Under the Mark of Death, Shi Xing is a maniacal and bloodthirsty fighter and he is unaffected by most attacks. He loves the challenge of fighting, regardless who the person is and even more, he loves being injured and feeling his blood. He even fired Wu Geng's Forbidden Cannon on himself just so he can relish the pain.''Feng Shen Ji chapter 24, page 25 However, even though he finds entertainment in fighting and killing strong opponents, the excitement is quickly gone after which is why he collects and stocks up strong fighters from different places in order to fight them later. Although, if he knows a fighter is extremely strong, he is capable of being patient, even waiting up to five years, in order to fight that person, when the individual wants to. ]] When he is not affected by the curse, Shi Xing's sole purpose is to avenge and kill all the gods who partook in killing Ming Yue and destroying the Borderlands. Because of vengeance, he lets the Immortal Phoenix feed on his transcendental vigor which shortens his life, in order to survive to get his revenge. In this state, he is always very serious, angry and goal-driven but when he is not fighting, he is reminiscing of his memories of Ming Yue. Because those memoirs are his only belongings, he became enraged when Shen Yen taunted him with by twisting those memories. He also blames himself for the death of Ming Yue and the destruction of the borderlands due to the mistake of thinking he could change the gods because Tian is his father Feng Shen Ji chapter 51, page 5. He also seems to resent Tian because Tian has forgotten that Shi Xing is his son. Despite his anger against Tian Kui for killing Ming Yue, he is thankful for what Tian Kui did for him and also the fact that the latter admitted his admiration for Shi Xing.Feng Shen Ji chapter 44, page 30 Shi Xing showed contempt for Xuan Feng's negligent and playful attitude in their fight, because of his quest for revenge. He tells the Sage King he will always fight even though it seems pointless because it is the only reason he lives. ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 72, page 24 Abilities Being the ,"True son of TIAN," Shi Xing was mentored and trained by the greatest warrior of the gods, Tian Kui, shortly after his divine revelation. Though not much is know under his time with Tian Kui it is implied that he had aquired a divine skill. He would later be considered ready by the elders to compete in the Great Assembly of the Gods to be a great god, should he complete a tenure as the castellan of a city. With the Mark of Death placed on him, he becomes a ruthless fighter who dueled against extremely powerful foes and typically managed to put them in a defensive position. Due to his constant holding back and intentionally prolonging battles the full extent of his abilities whilst under the influence of the Mark of Death have not been shown, however he was the most feared of the current great gods, by the Fallen Ones, and given the title, "The god who hunts the gods". He has yet to be shown losing in single combat, even against Ancient Gods. '''Intelligence: '''As a god Shi Xing is naturally gifted with intelligence that exceeds that of most humans. Even under the influence of the Mark of Death he was able to deduce the basic mechanics of Zi Yu's smelting aura technique and formulate a counter against it, having only witnessed it twice. After bonding with immortal phoenix Shi Xing has faced vastly physically superior opponents, often coming up with creative counters and strategies to beat them. '''Combat Experience: '''Having been forced to hunt the Fallen ones, Shi Xing possess immense combat experience against multiple and strong opponents. He has been to shown easily kill gods, with a bow from the top of a moving Big Foot. He can face of against armed opponents, bare handed, quickly gaining the upper hand. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Shi Xing is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Not only capable of facing of against strong and fast opponents but also giving them very little time to react. When even modestly serious he can split a grown man in two with a single blow. He even managed to catch Zi Yu, an expert swordsman, of guard with fast, instinctive form of combat. '''Transcendent Vigor: '''As the true son of TIAN, Shi Xing possess immense amounts of Transcendent Vigor. Amounts so great he couldn't be completely destroyed after taking a direct hit from Zi Yu's Heaven Punisher and enabling him to use the power of the Immortal Phoenix without caution. Even after the aforementioned feats Shi Xing has not shown any sign of his Transcendent Vigor depleting. '''Will Power: Shi XIng has been noted on several occasions for his abnormal levels of will power, likely stemming from his immense hatred . Often incurring debilitating injuries and continuing fighting even without a hope of winning. His also been shown to be able to resist mind control to a certain degree through sheer will. Endurance: 'Due to the immortality brought upon him by the Mark of Death, Shi Xing is capable of outlasting his opponents and even if he has his head cut off or a stab to his heart, he is capable of retaliating with an attack without being seemingly affected ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 25, pages 17-19''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 25, pages 25, 28-29. He was, however, momentarily stopped by Zi Yu's Heaven Punisher, because it destroys a god's transcendental vigor but Shi Xing was soon revived, with the Immortal Phoenix in him. His endurance was dramatically increased with the Immortal Phoenix imbued in him as shown when he fought against Tian Kui and Xuan Feng. * '''Regeneration: '''The Immortal Phoenix granted Shi Xing the ability to regenerate his body ''Feng Shen Ji chapter 72, page 6. He can regenerate from attacks ranging from Tian Kui's Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain all the way to Xuan Feng's Shapeless Sword. 'Enhanced Speed: '''Shi Xing is noted for incredible speed when he's fused with the Immortal Phoenix. In this form, he is capable of catching Tian Kui's Divine Skill that uses extremely fast punching barrages on his second try. Not only that but when fighting Xuan Feng, he crossed thousands of miles in a short moment ''Feng Shen Ji chapter 71, pages 14-18 after being briefly disoriented, much to Xuan Feng's surprise, as he was the first capable of such a feat. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Shi Xing has high levels of durability. Having taken two direct hits from Wu Geng's Forbidden Cannon from a distance and came out unphased, Wu Geng momentarily mistaking him using divine powers. He was later shown to remain intact after being hit by Tian Kui's divine skill Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain, which destroyed much of the surrounding landscape, and was still able to move. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Shi Xing has shown that he is physically powerful. With a single punch, he was able send Zi Yu flying through a city wall. During his fight against Tian Kui, he is physically able to force the latter a step back, in spite of Tian Kui being noted for his incredible strength, toughness, and skill with the divine power, "Indestructible." Divine Power '''Divine Power: Asura Desolate Wolves: '''Through his divine power, Shi Xing summons two different variations grey, giant wolves which are capable of tearing opponents with their large fangs and claws, as well as devouring their opponents and breaking through hard barriers. However, beyond aesthetics, there has been little difference between the each type of wolf. No one, not even Shi Xing, knows what becomes of whatever the wolves devour. In addition, Shi Xing used them to devour Smelting Aura during his fight against Zi Yu, thus weakening the latter. Despite this, they are incapable of devouring Smelting Aura forged to kill gods, specifically Heaven Punisher and they are weak against it. '''Divine Power: Primordial Strength Using the power of the Immortal Phoenix, Shi Xing is able to summon flames to aid him in battle. Injuries cause by these flames do not recover nor can they be treated even by other Divine Powers. By burning through his own immense Transcendent Vigor Shi Xing can make the flames even more powerful, to the point they are capable of turning valleys to cinders and bringing oceans to boil. * '''Burning Sky Blazing Wings: '''When he uses this technique, Shi Xing grows fiery wings that belongs to the Immortal Phoenix. The wings grant him flight and exceptional speed. It also releases an extremely powerful shockwave burst along with a release of flames. * '''Burning Earth Blazing Wings: '''Using his body as the ignition point, Shi Xing causes an enormous spinning sea of fire in order to turn the opponent into ash. The more enraged Shi Xing is and the more transcendental vigor the Immortal Phoenix eats, the more powerful this technique becomes, as seen when he couldn't burn through Tian Kui's body in his initial try, but later did it when he became more angry. * '''Burning Heart Blazing Wings: '''Cracks containing fire begin to grow along Shi Xing's body and the flames soon cover his body, taking the form of the Phoenix, serving as a body armor. This technique, along with blinding speed, is used to blitz and burn an opponent. * '''Burning Heaven Blazing Wings: '''Charging up his Divine Power to a high level, Shi Xing expels large amounts of scorching flames to burn the atmosphere around him. This attack resembles that of a golden halo surrounded by a plethora of hot feathers connected to it. It is so hot that even a Sage King cannot stay next to it without being burned. Plot Past Shi Xing is said to be the true son of Tian despite the fact that he has never met his father. At a young age, he trained under Tian Kui to master his Divine Power: Asura. After achieving recognition from the members of the Sage Hall, he was nominated to participate in the Fight of the Great Gods. His final trial was to oversee the humans in a town on Earth and to make the humans fear and worship the Gods again. During his time in the town, he fell in love with the blind woman Ming Yue and saw that the humans have evolved. Shi Xing came to believe that humans and Gods should be equals. Despite knowing that it was forbidden to fall in love with a human, he chose to defy the rules of the Gods and be with Ming Yue. Consequently, the town was destroyed and a curse was placed upon him. Ming Yue died at the hands of his master. Season 1 He joins Tian Kui with the Great Gods of the other five Affiliations, arriving via Tian's dragon. He is anxious to start killing the humans, and Gui Mu joins him. He blindsides Zi Yu and crashes him into a wall, wanting to see his power. Season 2 Season 3 ReferenceCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:GodsCategory:Great Gods